Birthday Boy
by Twinnet
Summary: She bent down towards the bottom cabinets. 'Nice ass.' I mentally slapped myself. 'What did I just say' SasuSaku


**Title**: Birthday Boy  
**Summary**: She bent down towards the bottom cabinets. "**Nice ass."** I mentally slapped myself. _"What did I just say?"_  
**Disclaimer**: Yes, I do own Naruto. –gets slapped across the face- Okay, maybe I don't…  
**A/N**: Happy Birthday Sasuke!

* * *

_Brring._

The owner of the Flower Shop looked up to see their first customer of the day with her chin propped up in the heels of her hands. "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, how may I -"

"Hey Ino-pig."

Ino smirked at the old nick-name. "Forehead girl." She greeted back.

"So, what brings you here?" Ino leaned forward, eyebrows quirking. Sakura folded her arms and placed them on the counter. She shrugged. When she didn't say anything, an idea popped up in Ino's mind. She smirked mischievously.

"Don't tell me, let me guess," Ino tapped her chin. "It has something to do with Sasuke-kun's birthday and you don't know what to get him, but if you do get him something, you're afraid he won't like it. Am I right?"

Sakura heaved a sigh, knowing she couldn't get out of this one. _"Okay, maybe going to Ino was a bad idea…"_

Ino smiled triumphantly. "Aha! I knew it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, playfully and tucked a strawberry lock behind her ear, but then sighed in annoyance when it fell back in between her eyes again.

Ino sensed the uneasiness in her best friend and tucked that annoying strawberry lock behind her ear, smiling.

"Thanks, Ino."

"No problem."

"Just get him some flowers, you know like, Forget-Me-Knot's…" Ino wiggled her blonde eyebrows.

Sakura grimaced. "I don't think he likes flowers very much, so no."

"**How about some weapons? You know how much he loves his weapons."**

"_I don't think my piggy-bank can spit out that much ryo…"_

"**You could always declare you're love for him and have a hot, steamy night of –"**

Sakura mentally whacked her inner, hard. All the while, furiously blushing at the thought.

Ino noticed her flushed face and asked what was wrong. Sakura waved it off, saying it was just hot in here.

"Well, as I was saying, you could always get him his favorite fruit, tomatoes." The blonde-haired woman said, checking and polishing her already shiny manicured nails.

Sakura looked up.

"Tomatoes?"

"**Why didn't you think of that earlier?"**

"_I don't know, okay. Besides, you _are_ me."_

"Yup." Ino nodded.

"Thanks Ino-pig." With that said, she rushed off to buy her Sasuke-kun's precious tomatoes.

"_You better get him, forehead girl."_ Ino thought as she heard the wind chimes, signaling a new costumer coming in.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, how may I help you?"

--S-s-S--

"_Hmm, grapes, bananas, apples, nope, not tomatoes, nope, nope," _I mentally checked off the rows of fruits, searching for tomatoes. (Of course)

But then by all means, I found them, sitting peacefully, at the last row. I rushed over to them, and grabbed enough that the basket could carry and walked to the cashier, but then all I could see was the blue sky.

"_Itaiiii, I think I broke my nose…"_

"Sakura?"

My vision was blurry, but I could only see a figure leaning over me with spiky-grayish hair. Wait, gray hair?

"Kakashi-sensei?" I moaned. A hand reached out toward me and I grabbed it, pulling me up.

I wiped the dirt off the hem of my dress.

"**The tomatoes! What happened to Sasuke-kun's precious tomatoes!?"**

"_The tomatoes!"_

"Looking for this?" I looked up to see Kakashi holding the basket of tomatoes in his outstretched hand. Sighing in relief, I took it, safely in my arms.

"Is it for Sasuke?" He asked a little too innocently, his lone eye curving up.

And of course there was no getting out of this one either.

"Yes, it's his present for his 21st birthday." I replied.

"Ah, I see." He went back to reading his orange book.

Awkward.

"What did you get Sasuke-kun for his birthday?"

Kakashi lowered the (disgusting, perverted) orange book to his nose.

"Well, if you absolutely have to know…"

Just seeing that glint in his eye was telling me it was not good. I shook my head.

"Never mind Kakashi-sensei, I don't want to know." I interrupted him.

He shrugged, nonchalantly. "You asked."

"Well, it was nice talking to you Kakashi-sensei." I started to make my way to the cashier.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your teacher anymore." He called behind my back. I turned around and just smiled at him.

"Old habits die hard."

--S-s-S--

I walked down the dirt pavement road with the bag of tomatoes in one hand and the other rubbing the back of my neck.

"_I hope Sasuke-kun likes it when I give it to him tomorrow."_

"**Pssh, hon, he'll love it! I mean, us, the woman of his dreams, giving him tomatoes! What more could he ask for? And then we'll be alone for the night and –"**

"_Okay, okay! Enough! Geez… That won't happen in like a million years! Forget it. As long as he's happy, I'm happy. Even if it's not me…"_

"**-scoffs- That's not gonna happen when I'm here."**

"_You mean _us, _right?"_

"**Gosh, fine."**

Just then, I just _had _to bump into another person along the way, resulting in me crashing to the dirt. At least I fell on my bottom.

"Itaii…"

"Sakura-chan?"

I stood up and (again) wiped the dirt off my bottom.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Typical Naruto.

I smiled. "Of course Naruto."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I reassured him.

Retrieving the bag with the tomatoes in it off the ground, I asked, "So, where are you heading?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching the nape of his neck. "I'm going to Hinata's. She's gonna cook me some ramen!"

Of course being me, I couldn't help but tease him a bit.

"Sakura-chaaan!" He whined.

I laughed, muffling the sounds coming out of my mouth.

"Alright, alright. Sorry." A few giggles came out here and there.

"Anyways, gotta go, otherwise Hinata-chan will start to worry." He took off, waving.

"Ja!" I called back.

Now, it's about time I head home and put these tomatoes where they'll be nice and fresh for tomorrow. With that in thought, I picked up my pace.

--S-s-S--

"_Wh-what is this…What's going on?!"_

_Little feet run as fast as they can._

"_Father! Mother!" Little hands slide open the shoji door only to find his parents dead and his big brother standing behind them._

"_Big brother! Father and mother are…!! How?! Why?! Who would do such a…"_

_The shoji door slides shut._

"_Foolish little brother…Mangekyo Sharingan!"_

"_**That's…my boy."**_

"_**When we talk, he talks about you all the time."**_

"_**It's just the two of us."**_

"_**Sorry sasuke. Another time."**_

_**Slash.**_

"_Why…did you…?"_

"_To measure my capacity."_

_Father and mother dead…_

'_Fraid…Afraid!_

_Dash!_

_He blocks Sasuke's way._

"_It's not true. My brother wouldn't do this. Because…" Tears streaming down Sasuke's face._

"_Pretending to be the kind of brother you hoped for…was to determine your ability. You'll become the one through whom I can confirm my ability. You have that potential. You've felt anger and hated me. You've always hoped to surpass me, so I'll let you live…for my sake.  
Just like me, you have the power to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. But there's a catch."_

"…"

"_You have to kill…your closet friend."_

"_Kill my closet friend?!"_

"_Just as I did."_

"_You…are not even worth killing. Baby brother, you're pathetic. If you want to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And then someday, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."_

"AH!" I gasped in fear.

I rubbed my temples and looked around. I was just in my room. Clenching the sheets tightly, I layed back down. I noticed that I had this nightmare frequently every night.

"_It was just a dream…just a dream…"_

When my breathing was more calmer, I turned my head to the clock, the red digital numbers blaring brightly.

**6:37 A.M.**

I sighed and got out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom, turning on the shower. As soon as the water was heated up enough, I striped off my clothes to meet the hot water beating against my back.

When I was done, I wrapped a towel around my waist and started to get dressed.

**7:02 A.M.**

It read as I checked the clock once again. Running a hand through my hair, I decided to go outside to train, since there was nothing else to do.

--S-s-S--

"**Today's Sasuke-kun's birthday! Kyaa!"**

"_I know! I'm so excited!"_

Lifting the blanket off, I got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. After I got done doing my usual morning routine, I grabbed something quick to eat, but not before checking on Sasuke-kun's precious tomatoes, then I made my way out of the door.

The bright rays of the sun flashed before my eyes, and I lifted a hand to shade my eyes, squinting. Smiling to myself, I giggled.

"Good morning Konoha…" I whispered.

I remembered that I had a duty to do before giving Sasuke-kun his present, which was working my shift at the hospital.

--

Walking out of the hospital, I titled my head back and embraced the fresh, crisp air. Exhaling, I smiled. Luckily my shift was over early, I have enough time to give Sasuke-kun his present.

As I walked back to my apartment, I went to check on the tomatoes and watered them for a bit, making sure they were fresh.

Putting the tomatoes in a basket, I headed to the Uchiha household.

--S-s-S--

"Stupid fangirls…"I cursed under my breath. This is the 7th time (or more) that they were knocking on my door. As per usual, I didn't answer.

Rubbing my temples, I leaned back on the couch I was previously sitting on.

"_Why can't they just go away?"_

"**Because they want to see you."**

"…_.Are you talking to me?"_

"**Yes, you idiot I am."**

"_Hn."_

"**Besides, you should at least have a girl by now, I mean for gosh sakes, your 21 now!"**

"_So?"_

"**Soo? What about Sakura, huh?"**

"_That is none of your business."_

"**What do you mean it's none of my business? Technically, I'm your inner."**

"…"

"…"

Since I wasn't speaking to my "inner", and he wasn't speaking either, I noticed the never-ending knockings ceased.

I sighed in relief.

**Knock, knock**

Or maybe not.

That. Was it.

Snarling (Yikes, you might want to back away, not slowly, fast.) and mumbling incoherent words under my breath, I got off the couch and literally stomped (Can you imagine that? Okay, sorry, I'll stop now…o.o) to the door, yanked it open, and yelled at the person who knocked.

When I was done ranting, I finally noticed who the person that knocked on my door and who I yelled at.

"Um…" Sakura looked baffled. "Did I come at a wrong time?"

My eyes widened at the presence of her here and just stared.

"Uh…here," She handed me a basket of tomatoes. "It's your gift from me. For your birthday."

I continued to stare at her.

Sakura dug the sole of her sandal in the dirt, clasping her arms behind her back, looking down and bringing her head up every now and then.

She seemed to fidget under my gaze.

"Well, I'll go and happy birthday." She said quickly and was about to run off until I called for her.

"Wait."

She stopped and turned her head halfway. "Yes?"

I hesitated before saying, "Would you…like to come inside?"

Her eyes widened and she turned her body to face me. "Of course." She smiled.

Closing the door as she stepped inside my house, I placed the basket down and grabbed a tomato, taking a bite out of it.

"_Mmmm, delicious…"_

Sakura walked into the kitchen and started to go through the cabinets, as if looking for something. I raised a single dark brow at her actions. She started to go lower and bent down towards one of the bottom cabinets. **"Nice ass." **I mentally slapped myself. _"What did I just say?"_

"**I said she had a nice ass. I knew you were thinking it, so I said it."**

"_Hn."_

"**You know it's true."**

"_Tch."_

"**See? You just agreed."**

"…"

"…uke-kun?" My head snapped up to her voice.

"Hn." I took another bite out of the tomato, savoring its taste.

"Is that a yes or no?"

"To what?" Another bite.

"Well, I asked if you knew where the plates are."

"Top left cabinet."

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." And proceeded to do whatever she was doing.

"Hn. I'm going to my room." Getting off the seat, I made my way to the designated place.

--S-s-S--

"_He wouldn't just leave me all alone here, would he?"_

"**He better not!"**

"_It's been awhile since he said he was going to his room. I mean, I cut some of his tomatoes in slices for him."_

"**Let's go check on him. Maybe he'll be in the shower! Kyaa!"**

I rolled my eyes.

"_Whatever, but maybe I should check on him, just in case. It's been awfully quite."_

After I dried my hands, I started to take a detour around his home, seeing if I could find his room. After a couple of turns here and there, I saw a shoji door slightly opened.

"_Is that his room?"_

"**I hope it is. I don't wanna get lost. Let's go see, then."**

Agreeing with my inner, I quietly walked to the shoji door and slid it open, noiselessly as possible. When there was enough space for me to fit through, I went in.

"_Wow, he sure is tidy…"_

"**Of course he is. He wouldn't leave this place all dirty and dusty, would he?"**

"_True, true."_

I scanned his room to see if he was there, but I saw no sign of him. That was until I heard a faucet running to my left. The door was closed.

"_He must be in there…"_

"**Like ohmigosh! I finally get to see Sasuke-kun naked!! And his abs!!"**

I blushed and whacked my inner.

"_Be quite!"_

"**Pssh, I know you're thinking it too. That's because I **am **your real thoughts, feelings, everything. So don't go telling me you don't wanna see him and his abs too."**

I didn't say anything after that, instead focusing on the task at hand. Gulping nervously, I whispered, "Sasuke-kun?"

Nothing.

I walked closer to the door and leaned my ear against it gently, straining to hear if there was any movement inside.

I leaned my ear against the door harder when the door was opened and I fell down. All I could see were his feet.

"Sakura."

I looked up only to see dark, coal eyes staring at me intently. Smiling nervously, I pushed myself up off the floor and stared at his eyes, this time I couldn't bring myself to pull away. He stared right back.

I hadn't noticed that we were merely centimeters apart, that I could feel his body heat.

"**Ahhhh!! Here we go, girl! Make your move!"**

Standing on my toes, I reached up to give him a simple kiss, then stood back down. I bit my lip and looked down at the floor. There was silence until I felt a hand gently grab my chin, forcing me to look at him. Then I felt a pair of lips close over mine, encouraging me to open my mouth when he ran the tip of his tongue lightly over my lips. My eyes widened but then closed. I hesitated for a bit, but then feeling a bit more confident, I opened my mouth for him, only to feel him exploring the caverns of my mouth.

His hands cupped my face, deepening the kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I moaned a little. Threading my fingers through his raven locks, his hands left my face to rest on my hips only to slip under my shirt, lifting it up slightly. As he lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it carelessly on the floor somewhere, only to resume kissing my lips, then dragged it down to my jaw and neck. When he reached a spot where jaw met neck, I mewled, tugging on his locks I was afraid they would rip out.

I felt him smirking against my neck and he nipped, licked and sucked on it again. I mewled again. I was sure that was going to leave a big hickey. Kind of getting tired from standing, I slowly started to lead him to the bed, all the while snaking my hands under his shirt and lifted it up and tossed it on the floor. He kissed me again, making my stomach feel butterflies. When the back of my knees hit the mattress, I fell back with Sasuke-kun straddling me. Scooting back, I kissed him and deepened it, while my hands lightly traced the features of his chest.

I felt him shiver and I smiled. Before I could go any lower, his hand grabbed my wrist and he pinned both my wrists above my head with one hand. I whined and pouted. He smirked and nibbled at my ear, lightly blowing into it. "You've had your fun for now. It's still my turn in control." He traced his right hand down my body until it rested on my waist. He placed kisses from my cheek, to my jaw, and neck only to feel him giving me more love bites.

Placing a kiss on my collarbone, he went lower. Unclasping my bra, he flung it over his shoulder and slowly, teasingly placed a sluggish kiss on the top of my right breast. Then he took the pert nipple into his awaiting mouth. I threw my head back as he nipped at it, while his right hand was massaging my other one. He then gave the other one the same amount of attention.

When he was done, he licked and sucked on my flat but firm stomach. My wrists were no longer bound by his hand, seeing as how both his hands were resting on my hips. I weaved my hands through his raven locks again as his mouth got lower. Just as he was placing a slow, sensual kiss above the place where it was aching, he went back up to kiss me once again.

Damn it! He was teasing me!

"Stop teasing me…" I managed to gasp out. He smirked again. "Never."

I glared at him and he chuckled, only to resume where he left off. Okay, that's not fair. Two can play at this game. Leaving my hands from his hair, I went to tug down his pants, only to get them down at his 

thighs. Sasuke sensed that and he shrugged them off carelessly. My hands were trying to tug down his boxers, but his hands prevented them. I pouted, my lower red lip sticking out. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. "Not yet, blossom."

His rough, but calloused hands trailed down to my skirt and tugged it down my legs. When they were thrown on the floor, his hands trailed back up my legs, slowly. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I then felt my panties were being tugged down and was thrown somewhere on the floor. Lips enclosed over mine and I granted him permission to enter. I was so into it that I didn't notice he had taken his boxers off.

I gasped as I felt the heat against my thigh. He pushed one leg apart from the other and rested his hands on my thighs. Placing a kiss on my neck then my lips, he whispered, "Are you sure you want this?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his mid-section. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I want this." I looked him straight in the eye and gave him a short, feathery kiss. Burying his head in my neck, he thrust his hips upward and I gasped in pain.

"Shh, shh." He caressed me with kisses to soothe the pain. When the pain was gone, I took a deep breath and rolled my hips up against his and I felt him stiffen. As he grabbed my thighs, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started to thrust in, only to free himself by a few inches, and went back in.

I threw my head back and let a guttural moan. "Faster…" I managed to speak out. He complied without hesitation. My hands were clawing at his back, leaving red crescent moon shapes along the way. His and my harsh breathings filled the room. "Harder…" I squeaked out, moaning. Hooking his left hand to cup my bottom, he started to thrust deeper, filling me completely. I couldn't help but release a moan every time he would thrust inside me.

The knot inside my stomach was threatening to snap apart and I clenched my teeth. I could feel myself coming closer and then it snapped and my head was thrown back, screaming his name. With one more thrust of his hips, he said my name and collapsed to the side next to me. Trying to regain my breath, he pulled the sheets over our body and pulled me closer to him, with his right arm wrapped around my waist and nose buried in my hair.

I sighed and rested my head against his chest, my fingers lightly tracing his abs. Tilting my head up to look at his face, I said, "Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun." And smiled.

The corners of his lips lifted up and he reached down to brush a kiss against my temple, then my lips. "Thank you."

It was faint, but I could hear it.

The sound of his heartbeat against my ear lulled me to sleep.

--S-s-S--

I awoke to see pink hair on my chest and then remembered last night's activity. Sighing to myself, I draped my left arm over my eyes.

"**About time we got laid."**

"_Shut up."_

"**Admit it, you enjoyed it."**

"_Hn."_

"**Thought so."**

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt movement on my chest. Undraping my left arm, I looked down to see her sighing and snuggling deeper into my chest. Then she looked up to see me staring right back at her.

We just stared at each other for awhile, until she said, "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." And smiled that beautiful smile of hers just for me, while tucking a strawberry lock behind her ear.

She leaned her head against my shoulder and kissed it lightly. I reached my right hand that was holding her waist to stroke her hair. "Naruto's gonna go berserk once he finds out about us…you know…" She trailed off.

"Hn. The dobe will find out soon enough."

Out of nowhere, she giggled and I thought it was the most beautiful sound. "What's so funny?" I asked her, turning my head slightly to face her. She covered her mouth to muffle the giggles, and shrugged.

"I don't know, you just looked so cute like that." She smiled and tried to bury her face in the pillow. I raised a single, dark brow.

"Cute?"

She nodded, giggling again. "I'm not cute."

"Yes, you are. To me."

"Hn." Tch, women.

"So, what are we now?" She asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Um…boyfriend and girlfriend?" She said with a shrug.

"Hn."

All of a sudden, she reached up and kissed me on the lips and let it linger there. She then started to straddle me and nibbled at my lower lip and I did the same to her already red, bruised upper lip. My hands rested on her thighs as our tongues met. Needing air, she broke the kiss and licked her lips, then opened her eyes to reveal emerald.

"Your hair's so soft, did you know that?" She titled her head to the side and continued to thread her fingers through my hair. It felt good.

Turning her over so that I was on top, I pressed a kiss to her neck, nibbling here and there, remarking her. I could hear her moan vibrating against her neck and I pinched her sides.

She squeaked and tried to block my hands from tickling her sides, but I was too fast for her. Her wrists were bound together by my left hand and she struggled to get out of my grip.

Smirking mischievously, I continued to tickle her sides.

"Ahaha!! S-stop…hahah….stop Sasuke-kun! S-sasuke-kun, stop! Ahahahah!" Her head thrashed from side to side, while her legs flailed out. Her head was thrown back against the pillow and I licked the expanse of her neck to her chin. She managed to let out a moan.

I stopped and looked at her flushed face, her chest heaving up and down. I let go of her wrists and she placed them against my chest.

"I love you."

I stayed there frozen, unsure if I should say it back. I heard her sigh, and she let her hands drop down to her sides, but not before I could capture one with mine. Kissing her knuckles, I placed her hand into my cheek and she held it. I drew in a breath and said, "I love you too."

It was silent for a moment and very awkward for me, but then I felt both her soft hands cup my face and she kissed me, a long, lingering one. I placed her hand onto my heart and leaned my forehead against hers. "I'll love you forever and ever." She whispered.

"I know you will." And I kissed her again.

--S-s-S--

--

--

"Oh crap. The tomatoes!" I heard her say in the middle of our making out.

"What?"

"The tomatoes I sliced for you! Ah man! They're probably bad now…"

"Hn. Let's just get back to what we're doing, shall we?"

"Okay…"

Many minutes later.

"Ah, the tomatoes are what now?..."

--

--

* * *

**A/N**: Sucky ending I know, I know. The lemon didn't come out as I was hoping for, but oh well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews make me happy.  
And one more thing, Happy Birthday Sasuke. D


End file.
